sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda (AventurineSun)
Amanda is a semi-typical middle-aged woman. The only thing truly remarkable about her is her striking appearance,personality traits,and her best friend Aventurine. She often ends up getting dragged into Aventurines antics and tries being the voice of reason but she's really a pushover Appearance Amanda has pierced ears and a pixie cut. She's fairly tall at 5"11 tends to dress like a tomboy and has a punk/goth aesthetic. She dislikes wearing shoes and as a result the soles of her feet are rather callous.She has a large scar down the middle of her face from a car accident she was involved in as an infant.She wears alot of jewelery including a friendship bracelet given to her by Aventurine. She has koi fish tattoos in her ears. She looks much younger than she actually is. Personality Amanda has a tendency to have a flat, dull personality, though she is genuinely very caring and protective she can come off as unsympathetic and overly logical when not accompanied by someone to modify her personality. Other peoples personalities tend to have a strong impact on her demeanor, causing her to either become more emotionally similar to those around her or more flat and distant albeit temporarily, to some degree she will manifest their speech patterns and personality type, the longer she is exposed to a personality type the longer and stronger the effect will be barring interference from another personality type. When others are absent her personality begins to reset back to flat and dull, She's much warmer in Aventurines presence, for instance, due to their closeness it takes much longer for that influence to wear off, teaching piano to children also positively affects her demeanor. History Amandas parents both died in a car accident bringing her home from the hospital immediately following her birth, she miraculously survived. She remained in an orphanage for the first 3 years of her life before Gma Celeste stumbled into her life. Amanda had always been a very dull unexpressive girl but Gma Celeste always maintained there was something very special about her. Gma Celeste home schooled her for most of her life until she reached highschool. At that age Amanda had decided she wanted to experience regular highschool which Gma Celeste aprroved of without hesitation, though a part of her wanted to continue teaching her. Upon finishing highschool Amanda left Arizona for Empire City to make a life for herself.She met Aventurine in the Arizona desert on her first trip back to visit Gma Celeste from Empire City and they've been nearly inseparable since. She started work at a music store as a piano teacher, prodded on by Aventurine who fell in love with her brilliant piano playing, eventually saving enough money to purchase a music store of her own. They lived humbly for a few years before Aventurine broke out as weblebrity giving the two the break they needed to live the good life. Strengths and weaknesses Amanda struggles to express herself and she is not particularly good with first impressions. Amanda has zero tolerance for bullies and has no qualms getting into a fist fight to protect someone. She can seem unpredictable due to her lack of expression and tendency to manifest others personality traits. Her greatest weakness is Aventurine, she plays the role of a pseudo-caretaker to her which is a struggle due to Aventurines strong will. Amanda is very fast and agile though you'd guess the opposite with her demeanor. The only place Amanda is truly expressive is behind a piano, where she is truly brilliant. Hobbies: Amandas hobbies almost all revolve around music. She enjoys teaching piano and going to her students recitals. She spends alot of her free time going to concerts and music festivals, Aventurine in tow. Her love of music has rubbed off on Aventurine who is especially drawn to classical music. Habits: Amanda is a chainsmoker and compulsive eater. Weapons: Amanda carries mace cannisters in her messenger bag along with a stun gun. Abilities: Personality absorption. She will begin manifesting peoples speech patterns and personality types, the longer she is exposed to them the greater the effect, can be balanced out by having opposites in close proximity. Trivia: * Her basic personality is based on Dorothy from Big O (Though she hardly ever exhibits her basic personality because everyone she hangs out with has huge personalities) * Though she assumes the role of Aventurines caretaker Aventurine seemingly calls the shots most of the time * She graduated highschool one year early * her ability is more or less an extreme form of empathy Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Humans